


Crush

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: "Celeste, Byakuya, I'd like you guys to meet my childhood friend, Makoto Naegi. Makoto, this is Celestia Ludenberg, my girlfriend, and this is my friend, Byakuya Togami.""H-Hi... Nice to meet you..." They looked me up and down, scrutinizing me.Celestia nodded in approval. "Nice to meet you, too, Naegi."Byakuya nodded briefly, only barely acknowledging my existence. "Naegi."Byakuya turned back to Kyoko and quickly began a conversation. I stood there awkwardly, unsure whether I should join in or not.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4MERIC4S4SS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4MERIC4S4SS/gifts).



> reidrambling came up with the idea and i wrote it 4 her so yes
> 
> the character portrayal of makoto and kyoko are heavily influenced by ourselves bc we r stupid kinnies
> 
> this has a lot of inside jokes and personal headcanons between the 2 of us but i hope you enjoy it anyways!!

It's been two years since we met, yet it still seems about the same. They... don't really like me. I turned to Kyoko and tapped her on the arm. "Hey, Kyoko."

"Oh, yeah? What's up?"

"Can I speak to you?" She gave me a confused look. 

"Yeah...?" I awkwardly dragged her off to the side and stopped where the others wouldn't be able to hear us.

"If you want to hang out with Celeste and Togami, I can go."

"What? No. I want to talk to all of you. Why would you leave?"

"They don't exactly... Like me..." She laughed. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised." I tilted my head to the side. 

"Wh-what do you mean? They don't like me, it's obvious..." She shook her head.

"I'm not saying anything... But... That's not true."

"What? You're acting weird-- Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well... Not exactly. It's not *me* that needs to tell you something, but *someone* needs to grow up already and talk to *you*."

"I don't understand... Kyoko what are you talking about?" She put up her hands defensively.

"I can't say anything! I told him I wouldn't."

"Him? Do you mean... Togami?"

"I'm not naming names... But okay, yes, Byakuya."

"What does he need to say?"

"Hey, you ask him. I promised I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Seriously, Kyoko? You're my best friend and have been since we were 3. And now you're keeping secrets from me? For them?" I shook my head, turning around. "Fine, I'm leaving."

"No, Makoto... Please don't--"

......

I flopped down on my bed and looked at my phone. *17 new messages*. I opened it to see they were all from Kyoko and set it back down without even looking. It doesn't matter. Jesus. Seriously? My best friend. Since childhood! Now she's keeping secrets from *me* because of those assholes?! Ugh... Whatever. 

......

"Mmmn..." I sat up in my bed with a sigh, grabbing my phone off the bedside table. *1 new message* Better not be Kyoko... I opened my phone hesitantly, not really caring. What? Togami? What does he want? 

Byakuya: Kyoko won't stop bothering me to talk to you.

Makoto: She mentioned you had something to say to me last night, is this about that?

Byakuya: I suppose it should be.

Makoto: Ok... So...?

Byakuya: If I'm going to tell you I'd like to do it in person.

Makoto: Ok.. So do you want to meet up somewhere?

Byakuya: The usual coffee shop. Sunday Morning. 8 o'clock sharp. I'll pay.

Makoto: Uh ok

Two days from now? Ugh, why won't he just spit it out already?!

......

Kyoko: hey wanna meet up at the mall after school today? 

Makoto: Are Celeste and Togami coming?

Kyoko: nah just us this time

Makoto: Fine

......

"Hey, Makoto!" I turned around to see Kyoko down the long hall of the mall and waved. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Dunno. It's up to you, I guess."

"Oh, c'mon. You've got to have something in mind. Let's go to Hot Topic. You always find something there."

......

"Okay, I think I've spent enough money. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for inviting me, I had fun."

"Yeah! We should totally come back some time soon." I nodded.

"Well, bye for now."

"Bye!"

......

Ughhh... Why does it have to be morning already? Can't I just... Go back to sleep? I looked at my clock and my eyes widened. I slept until 2? Jeez, I really need to get my sleep schedule back to normal. I rubbed my eyes with a groan. It's Saturday... Maybe I can just lie in bed all day. Maybe I'll text Asahina or Komaru. I have to get up early tomorrow to meet up with Togami anyways.

......

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I stretched uncomfortably, sitting up and sighing. I have to go to the coffee shop. Right... Ugh I should not have stayed up last night. 

...... 

"So, what's up?" He sighed, sipping his coffee and shaking his head.

"I don't exactly know how to say this. I've never done it before."

"It shouldn't be too hard. Just say it."

"I don't see why I should have to. It's stupid."

"Hey, you invited *me* here."

"Technically, Kyoko forced me to."

"She *forced* you? You *suure*?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Okay, then what do you need to tell me so bad?" He looked off to the side and his face turned red as he mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. "Hm?"

"I like you! Okay?! Jesus!" 

"Kyoko really made you talk to me for that? Well, I like you, too, Togami!" He scoffed angrily.

"Oh, my God. You're stupid. Okay."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"What don't you get? I *like* you." I tilted my head to the side. "Naegi. Use your brain. It isn't hard."

"Togami, what are you--" What he was saying finally registered in my brain and my eyes almost popped out of my head. 

"Wow. After that I almost take back what I said." 

"You can't mean what I think you do, right?"

"Nope. No. Never mind. Get out of my sight."

"Togami--"

"Yes, Naegi. I like you! Do you have a problem with that?!"

"N-no! Not at all! I--"

"Just leave."

"Wait, but--"

"Go!"

......

Makoto: Togami, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

*Seen 8:31 A.M.*

Makoto: Really, I'm sorry...

*Seen 8:31 A.M.*

Makoto: Please forgive me...

*Seen 8:32 A.M.*

Makoto: ...

*Seen 8:32 A.M.*

Makoto: Do I have to say it...?

Byakuya: Say what you will. Nothing will change.

Makoto: ...

*Seen 8:33 A.M.*

Makoto: We can try this. 

Byakuya: Try what?

Makoto: Us.

*Seen 8:33 A.M.*

Makoto: I'll give you some time to think. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Same place, same time?

Byakuya: Fine.

Whoa. What am I doing? I didn't even like this guy before... I told him I did earlier but I was just being nice. Now we're going on a date? Kyoko, you little...

hope twink: Kyoko. I'm going to kill you.

Sherlock Homo: HAHAH BYAKUYA TOLD ME  
Sherlock Homo: PLEASE DONT HURT ME-

hope twink: Are you behind this?

Sherlock Homo: well...

hope twink: Kyoko.

Sherlock Homo: i may have given him a little nudge...

hope twink: A LITTLE?? YOU FORCED HIM TO ASK ME ON A COFFEE DATE TO CONFESS TO ME

Sherlock Homo: AJBGRS DONT HURT ME

donut hole: EXCUSE ME WHAT

taylor swift: AHSUDOET HE TOLD YOU???

hope twink: DID YOU ALL KNOW THIS??

yumeko: yes we did

donut hole: I DIDNT WHATS GOING ON

hope twink: I HATE ALL OF YOU

Sherlock Homo: so are you two dating now?

hope twink: YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE HIM

Sherlock Homo: answer the question

hope twink: WELL YEAH I CANT JUST SAY NO CAN I THIS IS BYAKUYA WERE TALKING ABOUT

taylor swift: GOOD FOR YOU LMAO

Sherlock Homo: AHGSBWNB  
Sherlock Homo: so when's the first date?

donut hole: WHAT

hope twink: kyoko im going to kill you in your sleep

Sherlock Homo: nahh you'll have fun 

donut hole: SERIOUSLY CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING

yumeko: byakuya has had a crush on makoto for a while now and kyoko finally convinced him to confess so now makoto and byakuya are going on a date

donut hole: WAIT SERIOUSLY

Sherlock Homo: YEAH AHAHAH

donut hole: HOLY CRAP  
donut hole: CONGRATS MAKOTO

hope twink: I hate you all

taylor swift: but seriously whens the first date

hope twink: ...  
hope twink: tomorrow

taylor swift: HAHSAHHSRE THAT SOON??

yumeko: HBSASJK 

donut hole: LMAOO NICE

Sherlock Homo: WAIT AHAHAHAHHA  
Sherlock Homo: WHERE???

hope twink: the coffee shop

Sherlock Homo: oh god is it going to be fancy  
Sherlock Homo: HUAOHJKSBDGBR ITS PROBABLY REALLY EARLY TOO RIGHT

hope twink: i hate you  
hope twink: 8:00

Sherlock Homo: A.M.?????

hope twink: NO P.M.  
hope twink: YES?????

Sherlock Homo: have fun showing up to your date exhausted  
Sherlock Homo: he'll be pissed if you arent perfect

hope twink: YOU THINK IM NOT ALREADY UNDER ENOUGH PRESSURE  
hope twink: I DONT EVEN LIKE THIS GUY  
hope twink: AND IF EVERYTHING ISNT TO HIS LIKING HE GETS PISSED OFF

yumeko: HAH

Sherlock Homo: you'll be fine  
Sherlock Homo: he fell for you and you weren't even trying so

taylor swift: yeah hes obsessed

hope twink: BUT HOW I DONT GET IT

Sherlock Homo: he thinks ur cute

hope twink: WHAT  
hope twink: HBDFJND  
hope twink: WHAT IF I DO SOMETHING WRONG

Sherlock Homo: he finds that cute too

hope twink: HOOOOW

taylor swift: he never stops talking about how adorable you are

Sherlock Homo: yeah he was high the other day and he just blabbered on and on about you  
Sherlock Homo: trust me you'll do fine

hope twink: AHHH HUIRJKS  
hope twink: DAMN IT KYOKO

donut hole: ok sorry im back i zoned out from fangirling

hope twink: OK NOPE BYE

......

Sherlock Homo: so how'd the date go

hope twink: i hate you  
hope twink: he already told you didnt he 

Sherlock Homo: he told me it was amazing

taylor swift: lol he never stops 

hope twink: REALLY???

Sherlock Homo: yeah  
Sherlock Homo: well he didnt exactly say that  
Sherlock Homo: he said he had a great time 

hope twink: THANK GOD  
hope twink: I THOUGHT I SCREWED UP  
hope twink: IT WAS DISASTROUS

donut hole: oh my god-

Sherlock Homo: pfft  
Sherlock Homo: i'm sure it wasn't that bad  
Sherlock Homo: what'd you do

hope twink: I SPILLED MY COFFEE 

Sherlock Homo: that's not that bad

hope twink: ONTO MY LAP  
hope twink: I SCREAMED  
hope twink: HE LOOKED SO EMBARRASSED

taylor swift: LMAOO

Sherlock Homo: AHETWREHOB  
Sherlock Homo: he probably thought it was cute

hope twink: I FREAKED OUT  
hope twink: I FRANTICALLY TRIED TO CLEAN IT UP  
hope twink: I BUMPED INTO HIM AND HE ALMOST SPILLED HIS TOO

yumeko: HOW DO YOU MESS UP THAT MUCH

Sherlock Homo: OK STOP IM SOBBING  
Sherlock Homo: KO I 

hope twink: PLEASE HELP  
hope twink: THIS WAS LITERALLY OUR FIRST DATE  
hope twist: WHYYY

donut hole: IM

hope twink: IM GOING TO CRY

Sherlock Homo: don't worry this was only his first date EVER

hope twink: EXCUSE ME HIS WHAT  
hope twink: oh my god BYE IM JUMPING OFF A CLIFF

Sherlock Homo: JHDJIRTB MAKOTO NOO  
Sherlock Homo: DONT DO IT

hope twink: WHY NOT

Sherlock Homo: uhh  
Sherlock Homo: bc i'll cry

taylor swift: if youre dead you cant go on your second date

donut hole: AHSREGWHHT

yumeko: BAHHAHA

hope twink: THATS LIKE THE WHOLE POINT  
hope twink: I DONT WANT TO 

Sherlock Homo: awh c'mon  
Sherlock Homo: it can't possibly go any worse-  
Sherlock Homo: enough dates and maybe he'll kiss you

hope twink: NOO  
hope twink: NOOOOOO  
hope twink: NOOOOOOOOOO

Sherlock Homo: HASIBEW

hope twink: PLEASE  
hope twink: LIKE HE WOULD

Sherlock Homo: he's said he wants to 

hope twink: JHUIWRGE  
hope twink: NOO

Sherlock Homo: you love him

hope twink: I HATE HIM

Sherlock Homo: just you wait

hope twink: I HATE YOU TOO

Oh, my God. I can't. What the Hell am I supposed to do? Should I tell him I don't like him? Maybe I just don't know him well enough. 

"Ah! I'm talking too much about myself! Tell me something about you!" He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No, no. Continue. I want to hear more. That story was just getting interesting."

"You sure? I don't think it was all that cool..."

"No, please, proceed."

"If you say so..."

Thinking back, it wasn't all too bad. And maybe they were right, he did seem genuinely intrigued about everything I said. Does he really like me? His smile... Was really... Pretty. Like, unusually. I'd never seen him smile like that before, but, I definitely would like to see it again. If hanging out with me makes him happy, then I guess I should keep seeing him. I sighed. Alright. Looks like this is happening. 

......

Kyoko: heeeey

Makoto: What

Kyoko: ouch  
Kyoko: i was just going to ask if you wanted to come over on wednesday

Makoto: Is byakuya coming?

Kyoko: >:(  
Kyoko: yes

Makoto: Then no

Kyoko: pleeease

Makoto: Knowing you youll do something sneaky  
Makoto: Like shove us under a mistletoe

Kyoko: it's literally july

*Seen 11:03 A.M.*

Kyoko: ok good point  
Kyoko: but i promise i won't!

Makoto: I dont trust you

Kyoko: :(  
Kyoko: why not? 

Makoto: You know why.

Kyoko: ahhahaha you're right, i do.

Makoto: So..

Kyoko: you're coming

Makoto: No

Kyoko: pleeease?

Makoto: Oh my god fine

Kyoko: yay! :D

......

"Makoto! You're here! Finally. I was starting to think you lied to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want to come here so, yeah, I took my sweet-ass time getting ready." She looked me up and down and smirked.

"You look nice. Trying to impress someone?"

"Oh, hush." 

"So, you are! Damn it, Makoto, I knew you liked him."

"No, I don't."

"Then why're you dressed like that?"

"I don't know! I get nervous every time I'm around him!"

"Makoto, he's the one who had a crush on you. Just be yourself."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to woo him."

"You make it sound like you aren't. And we all know that's a lie." I narrowed my eyes at her and plopped myself down on the couch. Suddenly, Byakuya walked in from the kitchen and smiled.

"Makoto. I didn't know you were coming, too." 

"A-Ah... Hey, Byakuya." He nodded politely before dragging Kyoko into the other room, presumably to talk about me. After a few minutes of silent anxiety, they came back and sat down. Kyoko sat down next to me and elbowed me, whispering.

"He thinks you don't like him."

"Well, then he *thinks* right!" 

"Oh, c'mon. Be nice to him."

"Ugh, fine." 

She scooted away from me and we all sat in awkward silence, as none of us knew how to talk around each other, or what to talk about. 'Luckily,' Kyoko spoke up. 

"So, how are you guys?"

"I'm alright, th-- Oh, sorry, you go."  
"Good, how abo-- Sorry, uh-- O-Okay-- I-I'm good, you?"

Kyoko laughed, staring at us awkwardly. "Guys, chill out. No need to be so tense, we're just hanging out." 

I nodded. "Right, sorry..." 

"Plus, if you're dating you shouldn't be so uptight around each other," She giggled, obviously, neither of us had dated anyone before, "You aren't even sitting together, isn't that weird?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I suppose."

"K-Kyoko, did you invite us here to lecture us about our relationship...?"

"No! I invited Sayaka, Asahina, and Celestia, too. I don't know how many of them are coming, but, they should be here soon."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I just would like to be informed when everyone's going to be here." He laughed.

"I don't know. Just slipped my mind, I guess," She looked back and forth between us, "You two still aren't sitting together."

"Y-Yeah... I noticed..." 

Byakuya looked over to me. "Would you like to sit together?" 

Kyoko suddenly burst into laughter. "Guys! You're dating! You don't have to ask to sit by each other!" 

"Makes sense." He got up, walked over, and sat down by me. 

Kyoko facepalmed. "I mean, I knew you guys had never been in a relationship before, but I didn't know it could be this bad." 

*DING DONG*

Kyoko smiled, getting up and opening the door. "Celeste! Hina!" Byakuya and I sat together awkwardly as Kyoko kissed Celestia and hugged Asahina in greeting. As they walked in, they both gave us the same look of, 'do something cute'. I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. This is so dumb. As they sat down, they all just stared at us. 

"What?" They laughed. 

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay..."

"So... I was thinking... We could play truth or dare," Kyoko stood up, grabbing a bottle out of the kitchen, and turning it around. It looked like some kind of alcohol, "With this?" 

Asahina furrowed her eyebrows. "How do we do that?"

"Well, if you don't want to do the dare or tell us the truth, you could drink, instead. But once your cup is empty... Well, to put it simply, you're fucked. And since this is almost pure alcohol, you'll probably be trashed."

"Ooooh! That sounds fun!"

"Everyone down?"

"Yeah!"  
"Sure."  
"Why the Hell not?"

"Makoto?"

"Uhh... Yeah, sure." 

*DING DONG*

"Come in!" The door swung open and Sayaka slipped her way in.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Sayaka."

She raised her eyebrows. "I see alcohol. I'm interested."

Everyone laughed. "We're playing truth or dare but we have drinks instead of 'chickens'."

"Oh, my God! I love this game, okay!" She set her bag down and sat down next to Asahina. 

Kyoko quickly poured us all our drinks and sat back down. "Okay, who's going first?" 

Asahina raised her hand eagerly. "Me!"

"Alright, go ahead."

"Hm... Byakuya. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She looked over to me and smirked. I shook my head at her. "Hold hands with Makoto." I mentally sighed in relief. That's not too bad.

He looked down to me and shrugged. "Alright." He moved his hand over next to mine and quickly slid his fingers between mine. Our hands softly clasped each other and it actually felt... really nice. I almost wouldn't want to let go. Have I never held hands with someone? Damn. That's... kinda sad. I was snapped back to reality as Kyoko began to clap slowly. 

"Wow. Good job, guys," She laughed, "You did something."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Hush," Byakuya looked around. "I guess that means I go next right?"

......

We'd been playing for quite a while now and at this point... Well, as Kyoko said, we were trashed. The only one who wasn't drunk was Sayaka, who, apparently, wasn't afraid of anything. Now, I lie on the floor next to Byakuya, still holding hands. One of my feet was half propped up on one of the couches and we were all just...a mess. 

Kyoko set down her cup on the table next to her, almost spilling it in the process. "My turn, right?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Okay, okay," She looked down at me, apparently just now registering what was happening and laughed, "Makoto, what the fuck are you doing?"

I dropped my hand down on my face, not knowing what else to do with it and laughed at myself. "I have no fucking idea." 

She laughed again, waving her hand down at me, "Whatever, uh... Truth or dare?"

Byakuya laughed. "Who?"

"Makoto, obviously."

"I don't think that was exactly 'obvious', but sure."

She kicked me lightly. "C'mon answer." 

"Uhhh... Truth."

"Fuck, you're lame. Fine, err... Oh, Hell yes. Would you kiss Byakuya if you got the chance?"

I glared at her and picked up my cup, attempting to take a sip of it, but since I was laying down, just spilling it all on myself. Everyone erupted into giggles around me at my own stupidity. "Ah, shit. That doesn't count does it?"

"Oh, it sure does."

"But I spilled it!"

"Your fault."

"Screw you."

"Well, looks like you're answering the question, huh?"

I rolled over onto my stomach, shoving my face into the floor. "I don't wanna."

"I'm sure Byakuya would like to know." 

I groaned. "I don't know..."

"Is that a, 'I think it's too early,' kind of 'I don't know,' or a, 'I don't know how he feels about this and I might embarrass myself,' kind of 'I don't know'?"

I turned my head to look at her, still on my stomach. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "Byakuya, would you kiss Makoto if you got the chance?" 

I reached out and smacked her foot. "It's not his turn, leave him alone."

She kicked me back. "Well, *you* won't answer, so, maybe he will. Byakuya?"

He let his head fall to the side to look at me. "Yeah, probably." 

"See! Look at that, Makoto. All you have to say is yes and you'll get your first kiss."

"This is over. My turn," Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Sayaka. I don't like that you aren't drunk." 

She giggled. "I'm a pro at this game."

"No, you just aren't afraid of us."

She shrugged. "Yeah, you're right."

I rolled back onto my back and put my hand back into it's place holding Byakuya's. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I looked around. "Wait, you like girls, right?"

"And boys, both, yeah."

"Okay, cool," I hit Asahina on the foot and motioned for her to come over to me. 

She kneeled down, almost falling. "What?"

"Do you mind if I borrow you for this one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer."

"No, I guess not."

"Okay, go sit down," She blinked awkwardly, returning to her seat as I turned back to Sayaka, "Kiss Asahina."

Hina's eyes widened. "Hey! Why me?"

"You two are the only single ones."

She pursed her lips. "I mean it's just for a dare, right? If she'll do it, I will." 

Sayaka smiled, turning to Asahina and giving her a firm kiss. "It's not weird or anything. I used to kiss my friends at my old school, it was, like, a normal greeting." 

Hina shrugged. "I don't really mind."

I stuck my tongue out at them. "No fair. You two've both had your first kiss already so it was no big deal. Someone do something Sayaka has to drink for!" 

Sayaka stuck her tongue out in return. "They can't, it's my turn," Her gaze moved slightly to the left at Byakuya. "Byakuya, truth or dare?" 

He stared at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes, probably trying to make sense of his surroundings. "Uhh... Dare." 

"Since you said you would, kiss Makoto."

He completely ignored her and tried to sit up, failing. "I can't sit up." 

She burst into laughter. "Byakuya! Are you listening?"

He looked over to her, squinting his eyes and fucking with his glasses. "What?" 

"You didn't hear me, did you?"

"What? No. You said something?"

She snorted. "Your dare. Kiss Makoto."

"Oh," He blinked, looking over at me, then back to her, "But I'm stuck on the floor."

Kyoko dropped her head, laughing like an idiot. "You don't have to sit up."

"I don't?"

"Oh, my God. Byakuya."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I scrunched up my face. "It's both of our first kiss. You don't, 'just do it'."

"It's not like it's hard."

"Well, I know that much. But we've only been on one date."

"One *official* date. Celes and I haven't gone on that many actual dates either. We just hang out together," She paused, "That 'hanging out' may involve some making-out."

Celeste laughed. "Hardly just that."

Hina put her face in her hands. "T-M-I."

"Anyways," Kyoko turned back to Byakuya, "You gonna do it or what?" 

"I dunno." He reached up towards the ceiling, grabbing at nothing.

She laughed. "You have to decide."

Byakuya squinted his eyes at his hand, obviously confused about what the Hell he was doing and setting it back to his side. "Are we even playing anymore?"

All at once, they all screamed, "Yes!"

He frowned. "What do I even do?" 

Kyoko scrunched up her face. "The fuck does that mean?" She laughed. "You kiss him. It's not rocket science."

Asahina snorted. "Even if it *was* rocket science, you'd probably figure it out."

"This is taking too long." He picked up his cup and tried to drink some, but it seemed it was empty. "Oh." 

Kyoko sighed. "All that and you didn't have a choice."

"Makoto, come here."

"Why?"

"I have to kiss you, what do you mean, 'why'? Get over here."

I groaned, scooting over closer to him. "Hi." 

Kyoko dropped her head onto Celestia's shoulder. "You guys are so awkward, it's painful."

There's no way I'm getting out of this now. Honestly, it's not a bad thing. After tonight, I felt like I'd grown closer to everyone and for God's sake I was 18 and hadn't had my first kiss yet. And, Hell, who would I be to pass up the opportunity to give my first kiss to Byakuya Togami? I should be honoured just to have met him, or be in the same room as him. All of this might just be the alcohol talking, but, damn it, I was having a good time. I turned to face him and placed my hand on his cheek, quickly closing the gap between us, pressing my lips to his. It felt wonderful. 

"WOOO!"

I backed up slowly. "Was that good?"

He looked back up at the ceiling. "I thought I was supposed to kiss you."

"Go ahead."

He smiled and came back in for another kiss.

"Hey now, I'm sure we all enjoyed that, but no one gave you permission to make-out on my living room floor." 

Asahina raised her hand. "I did! I absolutely give one-hundred percent permission in place of Kyoko for you two to make-out right now."

I laughed. "Thanks, but we were going to either way." 

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue." 

Shit, just yesterday I had wanted nothing to do with this guy, now I want nothing more than to kiss him. Was it the alcohol? Or just how it felt to kiss someone? It doesn't really matter, I guess. Not like I'll be able to come to a normal conclusion this drunk. 

I closed my eyes, parting my lips against his. I hesitantly brushed my tongue over his and holy fuck. It was wonderful. I moved my hand back to tangle in his hair, not even trying to hold myself back anymore and kissing him breathless. 

They all looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. 

Kyoko laughed, looking at Celestia. "Fuck it."

......

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Where... Am I? I angled my head up to see Byakuya, his arms around me and my head buried into his chest. Before I could think anything of it, a horrible pain shot through my head.

"Arghh... Ow..." Byakuya's eyes slowly fluttered open. I must have disturbed his sleep. 

"What... Makoto? Ah-- Yeah, ow..." He clenched his teeth, he was obviously in the same state as I was.

I blinked up at him awkwardly. "I don't remember shit from last night..."

He picked his arm up from my side to rub his temple. "Yeah... Me, either..."

Out of nowhere, Kyoko leaned over us and waved. "Morning." 

I tried to look up at her but the light from the ceiling lamp next to her head hurt my eyes. "What happened...?"

Sayaka stepped around her. "We were playing truth or dare. You guys got drunk and ended making-out on the floor. For, like, a long time. You actually kept a few of us awake because you wouldn't stay off each other. But, eventually you just passed out. And, here you are, on Kyoko's living room floor." 

I tightened my arms around Byakuya. "Mmmn... I don't wanna get up-- Wait, we did what?!" 

All of the girls burst into laughter. "You don't remember at all?" 

I put my face into my hands as some of last night came back to me. "A little... But, shit, how drunk were we?"

Kyoko laughed. "I don't know, you two were wide awake and suddenly you just... collapsed. So my guess is," She nodded off to the side with a small giggle, "Pretty damn drunk."

I whined. "My head fucking hurts." 

Byakuya leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Quit cursing. It makes you sound like an idiot."

"But I am an idiot," He frowned at me, "And it hurts really bad..."

"I know. My head hurts, too."

Kyoko kicked me. "Okay, we get it, you two are adorable. But, can you get off my floor, please?"

"Noo..."

"Byakuya."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Right..." He stood up and scooped me into his arms. 

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"Off the floor." He set me down on the couch and sat down next to me. I frowned, scooting over and lifting myself onto his lap, shoving my head into his neck. "What're you doing?"

"I was comfortable... So I'm returning to my spot."

He rolled his eyes as Kyoko sat down on the one of the other love-seats. "So, how long are you guys going to stay here? You weren't exactly supposed to spend the night last night but there was no escaping that."

I turned to her and frowned. "Do we have to leave?"

"Uh... Yeah. My Mom is going to come home some time." 

I groaned, laying my head back down on Byakuya's shoulder. "My head hurts and I don't wanna be alone..."

Byakuya angled his head to look at me. "Don't you have your sister?" 

"Yeah, but I can't exactly cuddle with my sister, can I?"

He laughed. "No, I guess not," He rested his head against mine. "I don't have any plans today."

I picked my head up to look at him. "Does that mean I can stay with you?"

He smiled. "Sure." 

"Yay!" I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, then a quick kiss. 

Kyoko laughed lightly. "Makoto, yesterday you didn't want to come over because Byakuya would be here, but now you're kissing him every two seconds and going home with him." 

"Hush," I turned back to Byakuya and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, "He's just so pretty," I pecked him on the lips once more, "I can't help myself." 

Celestia smiled. "You two are gross, cut it out."

I stuck my tongue out at her in response and Kyoko hit Byakuya on the arm. "Get outta here." 

"Makoto, do you have your belongings?"

"Mm-hmm." 

"Alright," He stood up, me still clinging onto him and in his arms, carrying me to the door with ease as if I wasn't almost his weight. 

"Bye, guys!"  
"See ya!"  
"Farewell."  
"Bye, bye."

"Bye..."  
"See you later."


End file.
